Visioconférence de l'horreur
by Selka93
Summary: Comme tout le monde, Tsuna a peur de contacter la Varia. Hélas pour lui, ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que tout le monde. Mais la réciproque peut aussi être vraie.
1. Visioconférence de l'horreur

Maintenant que Tsuna avait accepté d'être le Dixième du Nom, il devait parfois donner des ordres de missions à différentes branches de la famille Vongola. Et parmi ces branches, il y avait la Varia. Tsuna redoutait toujours les moments où il devait les contacter par visio-conférence: soit il tombait toujours au mauvais moment, soit le manoir de la Varia était un endroit où il ne se rendrait jamais en chair et en os. Savoir que Lussuria avait une coiffeuse remplie de produits de beauté qu'il utilisait, qu'il dormait avec un masque de beauté vert vomi absolument hideux, et qu'il poursuivait Levi des ses assiduités par exemple en se glissant dans son lit était vraiment très dérangeant. Du genre de choses auquel il ne voulait pas penser mais qu'il retrouvait dans ses cauchemars. Comment Tsuna savait-il tout ça? A cause de ses horaires du lycée et du décalage horaire avec l'Italie, il appelait souvent à des heures indues. Et comme il était le futur boss, son code allumait automatiquement l'ordinateur ET la webcam qu'il joignait.

Il avait demandé à Reborn que la webcam ne s'allume plus automatiquement mais que ce soit les personnes contactées qui le fassent.

Reborn lui avait tiré dessus et répondu que le boss avait tous les droits et que ses subordonnés devaient être joignables et visibles à n'importe quelle heure.

Donc, Tsuna redoutait ces moments car Lussuria n'était pas le seul sur lequel il avait appris des choses qu'il aurait préféré ignorer.

Que Levi appréciait grandement la compagnie féminine dans son lit. Elles ne restaient néanmoins pas très longtemps et il dormait avec dans ses bras une peluche de vache au visage de bébé.

Belphégor, Prince the Ripper, comme tous les adolescents avait rempli les murs de sa chambre de posters. Tsuna en avait été soulagé jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que c'était des posters de massacres sanglants et de détails de l'anatomie du corps humain. Il avait aussi un portrait de Gokudera très ressemblant, à moitié nu, et lardé de couteaux, comme une cible. Sans oublier que Bel passait son temps libre à imaginer et à réaliser des « blagues », plus ou moins sanglantes. Sa victime préférée/la plus fréquente était Squalo, mais il ne touchait jamais à Xanxus.

Marmon dormait la moitié du temps et passait l'autre moitié à faire des expériences dont Tsuna ne voulait surtout pas entendre parler. Et sa chambre ressemblait à celle d'un bébé avec le lit à barreaux, la chaise haute et la table à langer...

Mais ceux que Tsuna avait le plus peur de contacter étaient Squalo et Xanxus. Rien à voir avec leurs forces, même si Tsuna était peureux il avait confiance en l'honneur des mafiosis. Et il les avait déjà battu. Mais appeler Xanxus en pleine nuit (quand il l'avait fait Tsuna maîtrisait encore mal le décalage horaire et il le regrettait encore) et tomber sur un Squalo nu attaché sur le lit monumental de Xanxus était assez dérangeant pour Tsuna. Et c'était un euphémisme. Tsuna se demandait toujours si Xanxus (ou peut-être Squalo?! Ou peut-être même les deux!?) avait un appétit sexuel hors du commun ou s'ils attendaient ses appels pour le mettre dans l'embarras.

Dans la mesure où ses appels étaient irréguliers et qu'il ne les prévenait pas, Tsuna avait peur de pencher pour la première solution.

Tsuna connaissait bien plus Squalo et Xanxus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais il avait des solutions pour éviter cela. Il veillait toujours tard pour les appeler pour qu'en Italie il fasse jour, et dès que l'un d'eux ne l'écoutait pas, avait le souffle court, les joues rouges il raccrochait précipitamment. Ainsi que quand il les voyait en pleine action.

Il les rappelait deux heures plus tard en remerciant le ciel que Yamamoto et Gokudera soient plus discrets même s'il rougissait en les voyant ensemble en pensant à ce que faisait la Varia.

Tsuna, même s'il était le Dixième du Nom de la famille Vongola, avait donc comme tout le monde peur de contacter la Varia. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.


	2. La revanche de Tsuna

Visioconférence de l'horreur **2**

(petite musique inquiétante en fond)

Alors que je m'ennuyais en écoutant une conférence mille fois entendue et rabachée, et que mon esprit voyageait dans des contrées que je suis la seule à connaître, je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas écrire une suite à Visioconférence de l'horreur, une fic que j'ai adoré écrire. Et… TADAA, voilà le résultat. À vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Après de nombreuses années de demandes, de tribunaux, de témoignages et de visioconférenceS, Tsuna avait enfin réussi à faire libérer son gardien de la Brume, Rokudo Mukuro, de la prison Vendicare. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été libéré à temps, vu l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il était. Le docteur Shamal avait dû (sous la menace de Reborn) s'occuper de lui pendant deux semaines avant de seulement le déclarer hors de danger. Et Mukuro resta à l'infirmerie du manoir Vongola un mois de plus.

Chrome lui rendait visite tous les jours, ainsi que ses acolytes. Tsuna, dès que son travail de Parrain le lui permettait. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, évitant néanmoins soigneusement les années d'emprisonnement de Mukuro.

Quand Mukuro put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, il y eut une cérémonie très officielle, réunissant toute la famille Vongola, et où Chrome lui passa l'anneau de la Brume. Dorénavant, elle serait la numéro deux de la branche de la brume de la famille Vongola.

Après la cérémonie, les gardiens se dispersèrent. Hibari discuta quelques minutes avec Mukuro et, Tsuna en fut très étonné voire abasourdi, ils n'en vinrent pas au trident et aux tonfas. Il lui sembla même qu'à un moment Hibari remercia Mukuro. Mais vu qu'il était à l'autre bout de la salle en train d'envoyer Yamamoto et Gokudera en Chine pour une mission longue durée, il se persuada assez facilement qu'il s'était trompé.

Depuis quelques années, depuis qu'il était devenu le boss de la faille Vongola en fait, Tsuna essayait le plus possible que Reborn s'occupe un peu moins de ses affaires. Il appliquait donc, dans la mesuere du possible, le vieil adage « mieux vaut demander le pardon que la permission » envers son maître.

Il accompagna donc Yamamoto et Gokudera à l'aéroport avant leur départ. Et, pour une fois, Reborn ne l'attendait pas à son retour au manoir, prêt à lui donner un coup de pied surpuissant dans le ventre avant de traîner son corps au bureau du Boss (même après-toutes ces années en tant que boss, Tsuna avait toujours l'impression de ne pas être à sa place dans ce bureau aussi grand qu'un hall de gare) pour signer un immense tas de papiers. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, Tsuna atteignit son bureau par lui-même.

Néanmoins, une surprise l'attendait à l'intérieur (et non, ce n'est pas l'un de ses gardiens attaché et nu, malgré tout ce que cette idée à d'intéressant pour moi et pour vous. Peut-être une autre fois.)

« Mukuro-san. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- L'arcobaleno m'a dit que je serai ton secrétaire jusqu'à ce que Smoking Bomb et le baseballeur reviennent de leur mission. Je pense qu'il veut que toi et ta super intuition gardiez un œil sur moi.

- Ah, d'accord.

Tsuna comprenait enfin pourquoi Reborn ne s'était pas montré : le bébé voulait qu'il atteigne son bureau conscient pour voir ce qu'il lui avait préparé.

- Il m'a aussi chargé de te dire que Superbi Squalo attendait ton appel. Une histoire de facture d'alcool si je ne me trompe pas.

- Ça fait combien de temps que Reborn t'a dit ça ?

- À peu près une heure.

- D'accord… Je les appellerai dans un quart d'heure, vingt minutes.

- Kufufu, Tsuna-chan a peur de la Varia ?

Le dit Tsuna rougit à cette appellation.

- Ce n'est pas ça. La facture d'alcool de la Varia concerne surtout le bourbon de Xanxus, donc il doit être avec Squalo. Et dès que ces deux-là sont seuls ensemble plus de vingt minutes, ils se sautent dessus. J'essaye juste d'éviter la vision d'une autre séance.

- Tu peux essayer, on ne sait jamais. S'ils sont occupés ils n'appuieront pas sur le bouton de visioconférence et tu réessayeras plus tard.

Tsuna rougit (encore plus).

- Non, ça non plus ça n'est pas possible. Comme je suis le boss, quand j'appelle quelqu'un en visioconférence, la caméra se met automatiquement en marche, sans que celui qui reçoit mon appel puisse rien y faire.

- Et ?

- Et si j'étais un tant soit peu doué en dessin, je pourrais dessiner le corps nu de Squalo en fermant les yeux.

- Kufufu. Et alors ?

- Je ne suis pas comme toi ou Hibari. Je ne couche pas avec tout ce qui bouge. Je n'ai pas envie de voir des corps nus toute la journée.

- Quel dommage… Donc tu ne veux plus voir Xanxus et Squalo baiser ?

- Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça mais… Oui.

- Dans ce cas Tsu-chan, j'ai une idée. Kufufu. Si tu acceptes qu'Irie-kun fasse quelques réglages sur tes autorisations ou sur celles de Squalo et de la Varia, tu seras tranquille dans quelques semaines.

- Ah oui ? demanda Tsuna avec pleins d'espoirs. Puis, il se rappela à qui il parlait et demanda de la voix la plus soupçonneuse qu'il pouvait :

- Comment ?

- Kufufufufu. En soignant le mal par le mal.

- Hein ? »

Squalo n'était pas un idiot (il était quand même le bras droit du Boss de la Varia. Il n'en était pas arrivé là grâce à sa voix ou à son « statut d'handicapé » et à la discrimination positive), il comprit donc assez vite comment faire pour ne plus, à chaque fois qu'il devait contacter Sawada Tsunayoshi, tomber sur lui et Rokudo Mukuro forts peu vêtus.

Et il ne fut apparemment pas le seul. Toute la Varia arrêta de parler de Tsuna comme un être frigide et peureux et de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'ils faisaient devant leur ordinateur.

Et même, c'est ce qui étonna le plus Squalo, Xanxus ne fit pas le moindre problème quand il lui annonça les nouvelles règles à respecter devant les ordinateurs. Et, plus étrange encore, il les suivit ! Un soir où Xanxus avait vraiment trop bu (mort d'un coma éthylique aggravé s'il avait été une personne normale) Squalo en profita pour lui demander ce que Tsuna avait fait pour que Xanxus respecte au moins ça. Si seulement il pouvait l'utiliser pour d'autres choses dans la vie quotidienne ! Squalo eut néanmoins la surprise de voir Xanxus rougir (encore plus vu qu'il était déjà pas mal fait et complètement rouge) et marmonner comme s'il avait honte ( !) ou qu'il était gêné ( !x2).

Tout ce que Squalo réussit à entendre ce fut : « Mukuro… Hibari… Sawada… savait pas que c'était possible. »

Qu'est ce que vous en avez penser ?


End file.
